I Think That We Should Get Together
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Beth has always been in love with the boy next door since pre-school who considers her one of the sweetest girls he's known. Moments between Beth and Rick.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I found this on my old laptop and well might as well post it in case I lose it. Short random Beth and Rick moments as teenagers.

 **Song: Brand New Key - Melanie**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **I Think We Should Get Together**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Beth had finished her test paper half an hour early and instead of checking over her answers, she was preoccupied leaning on her elbows, holding her chin gazing to her left at the boy she's been in love with since pre-school.

Rick Grimes was sitting two rows up to the left in front of her. He was leant forward scribbling down his answers and every so often, he'd stare out the window deep in concentration whilst running his beautiful long fingers through the back of his hair. When he returned to scribbling down his answers, he'd smile and Beth let out a small audible sigh.

The small sigh doesn't escape the ears of Daryl or Tara who sit either side of Beth. Both look up from their papers following her fixated gaze. Tara smirks shaking her head and Daryl rolls his eyes when they see the object of Beth's affection sitting there oblivious of her staring dreamily at his back. They both return back to their papers not understanding how Beth always whizzed through test papers and had time to sit there leisurely and daydream at Rick Grimes.

Rick's fingers slow down when he feels like eyes were burning into his back. He looks up at the teacher busy flipping through a magazine and slowly but discreetly turns his head to glance over his shoulder.

Beth's reaction is too slow, she panics and quickly closes her eyes shut not wanting to get caught gawking by Rick.

Rick's eyes scan his classmates, heads all bowed down busy writing and his eyes do a double take to land on Beth leaning down on her elbows, holding her chin with her eyes squished closed, nose wrinkled with blushing pink cheeks, sucking in her lips.

From since he's known Beth, she's always been a little different. Different from Shawn and extremely different from Maggie. Different to most of the girls he knows. She's clumsy but super smart. Friendly but super shy. She gets tongue tied and never lies and he has to admit, he's always had a soft spot for the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who he's caught singing and dancing around in her pink bunny onesie from his bedroom window many nights and scoffs when he remembers Dr Greene would join her some times.

Feeling Lori's eyes staring at him, he looks over and she beams at him and smiles back before he turns back around to finish his paper. He was meeting Lori at the diner for a milkshake after school, she had something she wanted to ask him.

Beth peeps an eye open and lets out the breathe she was holding when she sees that Rick had turned back around and she starts pencilling the letter "R" all over her paper and drawing hearts around them.

Daryl stretches his arms and legs out, looks over at Beth and looks at her confusedly when he sees her colouring. There was no colouring in charts he thinks to himself. He begins flipping the pages of the exam paper thinking he missed out a section in a panic. His fingers become clammy and he was having trouble turning the paper.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He grumbles "FUCK!"

He sets his paper down and looks back at Beth. She had a big smile on her face and she was still colouring. He looks up at the teacher who was busy reading his magazine. Daryl squints down over at Beth's paper, she was doodling hearts and flowers and then he sees the little "R's" sighing with relief, he slumps back into his chair rubbing his face.

The bell rings and the teacher collects all their papers and dismisses them.

"That was rough!" Tara complains and Daryl grunts his agreement.

"It wasn't too bad!" Beth says hugging her bag to her chest watching Rick laughing when Shane crawls out the classroom and she giggles covering her mouth.

"We all didn't walk out our mama's uterus with a textbook in our hands!" Daryl groans throwing the strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

Tara snorts and they all stop by their lockers.

"Diner?" Tara asks "I could do with a burger!" She says rubbing her belly and Daryl hums, he was starving.

"Can't, meetin' Maggie to go dress shoppin' for Rick's party!" Beth remembers unlocking her locker and grabbing her skates, kicking off her shoes, Daryl catches them as they fly at him.

"Beth!" Daryl moans.

"Sorry!" She apologises jumping into them and lacing them up and then putting on her helmet.

"I'll see ya tomorrow!" Beth says skating backwards waving and turning around she bumps straight into Rick, who catches her.

"Hey Beth, where's the fire?" He asks helping her to stand straight.

"In my heart!" Beth mumbles to herself.

Rick picks up her bag dusting it off and as he hands it over to Beth, Lori comes running over grabbing Rick's hand and pulling him to follow her.

"Thanks and Bye!" Beth calls after Rick and sighs seeing how Lori hugs Rick's arm giggling at something he was saying, he looks over and smiles back before they walk out the school doors.

Beth's cell buzzes and it was a message from Maggie telling her to meet her at the gates. She pushes all thoughts of Lori and Rick aside and begins to hurry up before Maggie had a fit if they didn't make it to the mall in time to go to a few shops.

Beth smiles to herself, she was going to pick up the Rick's present she had ordered and wonders what Rick's face was going to be like when he opens it. She was going to sign the card from her and Maggie because it was a little expensive.

 _"_ _I rode my bicycle past your window last night  
I roller skated to your door at daylight  
It almost seems like you're avoiding me  
I'm okay alone, but you got something I need"_

And she wondered how Rick was going to react when Sheriff Grimes and Mrs Grimes hand him the little box with the key to his new ride.

 _"Well, I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key  
I think that we should get together and try them out you see  
I been looking around awhile  
You got something for me  
Oh! I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key!"_

She wonders whether Rick would take her for a spin in his new ride.


End file.
